In Need
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh is alone in firearms, and as she is in need, she goes with it not knowing that someone is watching.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it. _**  
><strong>_

_**Warning: **_Erotic Scene read at own risk. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In need<strong>_

Calleigh was standing with wide legs, straight arms ahead of her, test firing a gun. Trying to release the tension that had been building up in her body for almost a month. She lay the gun on the little shelf in front over her and removed the headgear. Sighing in frustration, it didn't help. Nothing did. The young blonde knew that the only thing that would help her was sex. Wild and passionate sex. A shiver of lust ran down her spine thinking about it.

Again she sighed frustrated, trying to figure out when she and Eric did it last. She couldn't recall, which was not a good thing. The problem however was that they either were too tired or didn't manage to find them time. She missed it, to be touched, to be kissed, to…

Calleigh didn't know how much longer she could take it, she needed it so badly. She sank down on the floor and let her hand go to feel between her legs. Soaking wet through the fabrics. She unbuttoned and unzipped the pants to get better access. She couldn't control herself anymore, besides no one was around. She had time for a quickie even if it was the wrong place to do it.

She wondered if it was safe to remove her pants and G-string completely, but quickly figured it was not worth the risk. She let out a moan when her fingers caressed her swollen clit. Her other hand was cupping her breast, kneading, playing with a swollen nipple.

"Ohhh," she let out in pleasure, giving the breast harder treatment, arching up from the hard floor.

"Mmm, ohhhh," she moaned, going harder on her clit as well, going over to her entrance, going inside for a little while. Then she went harder and faster on her clit, becoming more and more intense as she twisted from side to side in pleasure.

Her eyes closing hard, picturing someone else was doing this to her and not herself. She was on the edge and she knew it. She knew she couldn't stop, that she couldn't hold back any longer. With a loud scream she tensed up, before she started to shake hardly, over and over, until she became silent as the waves left her body. She panted for a while longer, before she zipped up her pants and opened her eyes.

It was then she realized she was not alone, there in the doorway stood Natalia. The brunette was looking at her with shocked eyes, unable to speak. She just looked at Calleigh in disbelief.

Calleigh quickly got up, looked at Natalia and then asked, "May I help you?"

Natalia cleared her throat and said, "Uhm, I was here for…to be honest I can't remember."

Calleigh rolled her eyes as Natalia's face became flushing red as she said, "I'm sorry…I'll just…"

She was about to leave when Calleigh said, "Natalia, wait."

"Yes," the brunette said, turning to face it.

"I would appreciate if you didn't mention this to anyone," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Of course. I'm sorry, but I have to ask, is everything okay between you and Eric…since you just…" she stopped, looking at the blonde with concerned eyes.

"We're fine; we just haven't had time to…lately. I shouldn't have done that here, I just couldn't help myself," said Calleigh, looking down.

"I know what that can be like, although I must admit I never done that in the lab," said Natalia with a smile.

"Well I do almost everything else here so…" Calleigh excused herself.

Natalia nodded at her, looking at her with hungry eyes, knowing the other woman's performance had made her wetter than she had ever been before. Calleigh that was not blind or stupid noticed the way the other woman were looking at her and said, "Did you like what you saw?"

Natalia blushed shyly, knowing there was no way to deny it, so she simply say, "I did very much yes."

The blonde herself couldn't deny how her little escapade had mad Natalia feel. A shiver of arousal ran down her spine as she took a step closer, making the only be inches apart, then she let her hand go down to feel between the other woman's thighs. Natalia by this touch spread her legs wider, so Calleigh could get easier access. Calleigh could even through the layers of clothing determine that Natalia was soaking wet.

She of course knew she shouldn't act on her emotions as she was still with Eric, so she simply retracted and said, "We really shouldn't…"

"No, that would be foolish," said Natalia and hurried out there, her face as red as Horatio's hair. Calleigh just smiled after her, thinking that if she couldn't turn Eric on, she at least could turn on Natalia.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: **_Erotic Scene read at own risk. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a little later that very same day that Natalia found herself in the ladies room. She was burning hot with desire. She tried to remember last she had been with anyone, but couldn't. Sighing she thought of Calleigh on the floor of firearms touching herself, enjoying herself, there at work. Not seeming to care about anyone or anything.<p>

How she had touched her, a shiver of lust ran through Natalia's body.

She looked at the time, over three hours until her shift ended. Three hours until she could…It was too long. Way too long, she concluded. She tried to hear if there was anyone in the bathroom, but it seemed quiet so she figured she was alone. Slowly she unzipped her already wet pants and pulled them enough aside for her hand to slide pass her white panties to touch herself.

Then she felt guilty and retracted. How needy was she if she was doing that there?

Not more than Calleigh she figured, closing her eyes imagining the blonde on the floor, letting her fingers slide towards her cave, sliding inside without any trouble.

"Ohhh," she let out, even that little movement made her shiver further with lust.

Her other hand going do to let two fingers caress over her clit before starting to rubbing it hard. The fingers that were already inside her started to go in and out by full force making her moan louder and her feet kick hard against the linoleum floor.

"Ohhh, ohhh," she moaned twisting from side to side picturing Calleigh being all over her. Holding back a little, as she didn't want to go over the edge just yet.

'Just a bit more,' she thought, going even deeper than before, rubbing the clit so hard that it almost hurt.

As she toppled over the edge shaking against the toilet, contracting hard around her own fingers she couldn't help but to scream out, "Calleighhhhhh."

Slowly she gathered herself and removed her fingers from her southern area, only to dry them off on some toiled paper. Then she took a deep breath, calming herself even further, before walking out.

She gasped when she saw she was not alone, because outside, watching her hands was Calleigh. Natalia again went red as a tomato, looking down ashamed.

'I should have waited,' was the only thought that wait through her mind.

The blonde, looked over at her friend a little amused asking, "Was that good for you?"

"Yes…" the brunette managed to get out. She was about to was her fingers, when the blonde stopped her. She slowly lead the fingers that had been inside her to her mouth and licked them off before saying, "You taste good, well see you outside in a few."

A shocked Natalia looked after her, wondering what had made her do just that. Calleigh was about to exit when she turned and said, "If I were you I would do that in a more private place, but next time include me."

Then she got out with a giggle. Natalia slowly washed her hands, just in case, spite Calleigh's words feeling like a fool. It was then Calleigh's last words went through her mind. Had she really said, "_Next time include me_?"

The brunette shook it off, she must have heard wrong. Slowly she opened the door, walking towards DNA, hoping that no one else have heard and that Calleigh hadn't told anyone. That would make her humiliation complete.

She sighed thinking, 'Note to self, never get off in the bathroom at work again.'

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: **_Been having a hard day today due to a series bombings here in Oslo, so wrote this chapter to try to calm myself down. Hope you guys like it. _**  
><strong>_

_**Authors Note 2: **_Sweetheart this one is for you, you are my inspiration and my safe harbor. I love you with my heart, mind, body and soul. _**  
><strong>_

_**Warning: **_Phonesex Read at own risk. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>It was the same night that Calleigh was home in her bed alone. Eric was out with Ryan and Walter having some beers so he would come later. If he however was too drunk he would sleep on the couch.<p>

She sighed turning another page in the book she was reading; only her heart wasn't into it at all. Instead she was thinking about Natalia and how she the same day had gone over the edge in the ladies room screaming out her name.

Her name. Calleigh had never pictured Natalia as the one to go after girls, then again neither was she. In fact the blonde had never before even thought about sleeping with another woman. Not before that very moment. It was then more by impulse than anything else she decided to call Natalia. She reached for her phone that was on the nightstand, pushed the call key and let it ring. Natalia picked up a couple of moments later saying, "Hello."

"Hey it's me, I didn't wake you did I?" said Calleigh, considering how late it was.

"No, no, I was reading," said Natalia, which was true.

"As was I, but then what you did in the bathroom earlier came to my attention," Calleigh admitted.

"And…?" Natalia asked, a little amused.

"It's driving me insane, I'm just so wet for you right now," said Calleigh, thinking, 'What the hell am I saying.'

"Really," said Natalia.

"Ohhh yes, I could come for your right here and now," said Calleigh, letting out a moan, before letting her hand slide down her pants and caress over her folds.

"Please do," Natalia whispered, trying to encourage her friend.

"Ohhh," Calleigh let out, finding her clit and starting to rub it hard and fast.

"That's it sexy, keep going," Natalia purred.

"Ohhh, ohhh," Calleigh moaned a little louder, going a bit harder, still holding back.

Like Natalia could sense it, she whispered, "Please come for me hot stuff, I know you want to and you sound so incredibly sexy right now."  
>"Ohhh, ohhhh, Nataliaaaaa," Calleigh screamed out, shaking against the sheets, panting, almost dropping the phone in the process.<p>

"That was the sexiest thing I ever heard," Natalia admitted, swallowing hard.

"Did I get you wet?" Calleigh asked, still panting mildly.

"You did, so I take it Eric is out tonight," said Natalia.

"He is," said Calleigh with a huge yawn.

"You better get some sleep and maybe I will surprise you at work tomorrow," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Please do, and sleep tight, princess," said Calleigh, purring mildly.

"You too, sweetheart," Natalia whispered, before hanging up.

Calleigh sighed with satisfaction, putting the phone back on the nightstand and the book next to it, the turning out the light. When a drunken Eric turned up hours later, she showed him to the couch telling him he better not try to get back in to her bedroom anytime soon. Then she fell asleep with a smile on her lips, dreaming about her princess.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warning: _**Sex Read at own risk.

* * *

><p>Calleigh had just come into work; in fact she was there a bit earlier as always. She was at the moment standing over the lab table in DNA reading the morning paper. She usually never read it before lunch, but as she this morning was having a bit time to spare she figured why not.<p>

As she turned another page she could feel a couple of arms wrapping around her waist. She pretended to not notice, curious to where this would go. She felt Natalia's fingers go under her top and up her body only to go and squeeze her breast. First gentle then harder, making it impossible for Calleigh to hold back a moan.

"You like that huh," Natalia whispered, pulling some of her blonde aside, before letting her tongue tease her neck.

"Ohhh," Calleigh let out, quivering lightly.

Natalia very gently kissed her neck as one of her hands let go of Calleigh's breast. It quickly went down her body and to her crouch, only to cup it. Calleigh gasped in surprise, panting loudly, rubbing herself against Natalia.

"Easy," Natalia whispered, gently kissing her shoulder after removing a bit of her top, then going to suck on her earlobe.

"Please…take me," Calleigh breathed, feeling how her pussy was aching for Natalia to touch it.

"How?" Natalia whispered, panting lightly into her ear.

"Hard…now," Calleigh whispered, turning to face Natalia, only to kiss her hardly moaning.

"What if someone…" Natalia whispered, taking a quick look around.

"Please…" Calleigh whispered, her eyes burning with lust, pleading her. Begging to be taken.

Natalia didn't waste more time, well aware that anyone could walk in any second she, lifted the blonde up on the table, dragging down her pants and underwear, letting her fingers slid inside her, hard and fast.

"Ohhh," Calleigh moaned out, arching back on the table.

Natalia leaned over her kissing her neck, pressing herself against her as she let her fingers go in and out of the other woman, hard and fast. Calleigh not managing to keep down, groaned out, making Natalia bend down closing her lips with a kiss, eagerly giving her what she asked for.

She only let go to bend down to whisper in Calleigh's ear, "Come for me."

Natalia pushed into her one more time, making her shake against the table, screaming out, pulling her close, making Natalia lips linger on her neck, sucking on it once more.

As the blonde slowly managed to calm down, Natalia let go of her neck, knowing that mark would be hard to hide. She gently stroked her cheek, before kissing it, whispering, "You're so beautiful."

Calleigh blushed shyly saying, "Thank you, I needed that so badly."

"No really," said Natalia, giggling slightly, resting against, and her fingers still inside the blonde. She was about to retract when they got interrupted by two male voices. They didn't turn to fact them, not yet, just heard Horatio's velvet rumble saying, "Miss Boa Vista," and Eric's in shock say, "Calleigh."

Calleigh looked at Natalia with loving eyes whispering so low that only Natalia could hear her say, "I think we're busted."

Natalia only smiled saying, "That's what you get for being so randy."

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Natalia slowly rose from Calleigh and turned to the two men. Calleigh quickly pulled up her underwear and pants, before zipping up the pants and standing next to Natalia.

"I just have one question and that is why are you making love to my girlfriend," said Eric, looking at the two of them with still shocked eyes.

"Miss Boa Vista, Miss Duquesne, I think we should talk in my office now," said Horatio in a very serious tone.

Calleigh and Natalia exchanged look. Just the fact that he used her last name made her really nervous; he had never done that for as long as he had known her. Calleigh sighed, lowering her head as she followed the redhead along with Natalia. She still had her head held high. She preferred to keep her high up high even she this time she knew she was screwed big time. She knew she had to explain herself for Eric after she had talked to Horatio, but she had no idea what to say.

* * *

><p>Horatio closed the door and made sign they should sit down, then he said, "Am I mistaken when I thought you were with Eric."<p>

"No, you were not," said Calleigh with a sigh. What was she doing?

"That is what I thought, so I must ask you what you two were doing having each other in plain sight on my watch in the DNA lab," said Horatio, looking at both for an answer.

"Well to be honest it all started yesterday with Calleigh…" said Natalia, but she quickly shut up when she got a warning look from Calleigh.

"Hmmm, so can I then assume you have teased each other since then?" he asked.

"Yes," they both said.

"I'm going to speak my opinion as your boss. What you do on your own time is none of my business, but when you do it here you make it so. This is a crime lab, we are working here, not having sex on lab tables and god knows where else. And I would appreciate that you two in the future remember this. Now Natalia I think it was wrong of you whatever feelings you may have to sleep with Calleigh when she is still in a relationship, although I doubt that will last now. As for Calleigh, you should have broken it off before…I'm letting it slide this once, but if I ever find you doing it here again you will be suspended, is that understood?" he asked.

"Yes Horatio," they both said, looking at him as they were a couple of misbehaved children.

"Good, now get back to work and please take your personal matters during lunch hours or after work," he said.

They both nodded and left the redhead. Horatio shook his head, but he couldn't help but smiling, after all it all was a little amusing, and he did have a sense of humor.

* * *

><p>As soon as the two women returned to the DNA lab, they stood face to face with Eric and now also Valera and Ryan. Eric looked at Natalia with annoyed eyes and said, "So…?"<p>

"Eric, I really didn't mean for this to happen, it was just that after last night I couldn't control myself," Natalia said.

"Last night…?" Eric questioned as Ryan frowned.

"Calleigh called me and we had a heated telephone conversation," said Natalia.

"Calleigh!" Eric turned to face her; his eyes were shining with anger. Even Ryan jumped a step back.

"The thing was that yesterday I was so horny because we haven't done it since…I ended up doing it down in firearms, Natalia saw me and got aroused. She did the same in the ladies and well that led to me…Eric, I am sorry, this have gotten way out of hand and I clearly shouldn't have done that," said Calleigh looking at him with apologetic eyes.

"Do you still love me?" he asked her.

"I do yes, but more as a friend," she answered.

"And her?" he asked, nodding towards Natalia.

"I…I…honestly don't know," said Calleigh.

"So you are just playing with me and fucking her for the fun of it," said Eric in a spiteful tone.

"No…no…No!" said Calleigh shocked by his accusations.

"Which is it then?" he asked again.

"I thought I did love you for a very long time, but I was wrong. Yet I couldn't bring myself to end it as well I didn't want to hurt you," she said.

"And you didn't think this would?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't think that far," she said, which was true.

"Well you should have, I should think you owe me that much," he said.

She didn't know what to say as he continued, "Well I'll save you the trouble as we are over, now if you will excuse me."

He slowly walked out on her as she turned to face the three others saying, "Natalia…?"

"Would you cheat one me, I mean you just proved you could," said Natalia.

Calleigh knew she had a point, she thought for a second before saying, "No I would not."

"I think I need to think this over and get back to you on it," said Natalia with a heavy sigh.

"I need to be alone," said Calleigh, hurrying to firearms in tears, wondering how she had managed to mess up absolutely everything. And the worst part was that she most likely had lost Horatio's respect in the process. She would have given anything to be able to sink down in the ground just then.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan and Natalia looked at Natalia with shocked eyes, and Valera said, "What is there really to think about if you have been going at it for two days."

Natalia's face became flushing red as she answered, "We have not, and we have just…"

"No need to go into the details please," said Ryan and wrinkled his nose, as Valera giggled.

"The question is what you see happening now?" asked Valera.

"I…I don't know, it's been going a bit too fast," said Natalia with a sigh.

"I do think what Val is trying to ask is do you picture yourself becoming Mrs. Duquesne?" said Ryan and smiled at his friend.

"Wow slow down, and I do suppose it wouldn't have been all too bad," she said, thinking about it for a second.

"Then I think you know what to do," said Valera, nodding towards the elevator leading down to firearms.

Natalia nervously bit her lower lip, making Valera say, "Don't make the mistake of turning her down as I'm pretty sure she's nuts about you. I mean think about it she got caught here with you not really caring if anyone found you when she was with Eric."

"I know, I'm just worried that…" Natalia said.

"She won't," said Valera in a reassuring tone.

"Come on Natalia, go down there and kiss and makeup," said Ryan with a chuckle.

"I actually think I will at least try," said Natalia as she headed towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>A moment later Horatio entered the DNA asking, "Have any of you seen Natalia?"<p>

"She had to talk to Calleigh about something and if I were you I wouldn't interrupt," said Valera with a smile.

"Does anyone actually work here?" said the redhead, shaking his head, figure he would talk to her later. Valera giggled of the annoyance in his tone, but she didn't see that on his way back to his office he was smiling.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Warning: _**Sex Read at own risk.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Calleigh was sitting by her desk weeping. The tears just wouldn't stop. How could she mess up everything so badly? To just play with Natalia like that and for what?<p>

'Where are you when I need you?' she thought, she just wanted the brunette to wrap her arms around her and tell her and tell her everything was going to alright.

What was it she needed to think about? Didn't she want her, after all this? Calleigh was feeling more confused than ever before. She at that point knew she only wanted Natalia more than she had ever wanted anyone before.

It was then she was interrupted by a soft knock on the door and Natalia said, "Princess, do you have a moment."

"Yeees," she let out, still in tears, not wanting to look at her for that very reason.

"Calleigh, please look at me," Natalia said, with a half-smile.

Calleigh looked at the older woman with insecure eyes. Natalia gazed at her in a very loving way saying, "Calleigh, I don't think it is without reason why we have acted like we have over the last two days. I believe there is something deeper there then just sexual attention. I would be a fool to not admit I have had feelings for you for quite some time now. Seeing you like that only enhanced them. Making you come like that was just amazing. Princess, I would only go as far as to say I love you if it hadn't been too soon. I would really like to be in a relationship with you if you want to that is."

"I…I do, I don't know why, but I do and I think you are right in what you are saying," said Calleigh, she turned her chair a little so it faced Natalia and patted in her lab. Natalia walked over and sat down on it, heading her head against Calleigh's shoulder, closing her eyes, whispering, "I wanna stay like this forever."

"Mmm, me too," said Calleigh, kissing her shoulder lightly.

"So how are we going to do this?" Natalia asked.

"What do you mean?" Calleigh responded confused.

"Well I am used to dating and so on in the beginning of the relationship, but as we already know each other and well we already went all the way…" Natalia stopped.

"I do suppose we can go on a date, are you free tonight?" Calleigh asked in a soft tone.

"I am, so where do you want to go?" asked Natalia.

"You'll pick the place and come and get me," said Calleigh with a smile.

"I will, but I really should get back," said Natalia, giving her new sweetheart a light kiss.

"Yes you should as I got work to do, and you are distracting me," said Calleigh, giving her a little slap on the behind as she got up.

"Like you even mind, so I'll pick you up at six or is that too early?" said Natalia and smiled at her.

"That will be fine," said Calleigh and smiled back, before doing a hand gesture meaning get out of her. The last thing she heard before she left was her sweet giggles.

* * *

><p>It was the same afternoon that Horatio ran into a cheerful Calleigh in the break room. He looked at her smiling happily and humming to herself. He smiled by the sight of it as it had been a while since he saw her like that.<p>

"So I take it your day has been brightened up since this morning," he said.

Calleigh startled and looked over at the redhead in the doorway. She smiled at him saying, "We talked things over and we are going on a date tonight."

He nodded saying, "Good, well I hope you have a good time."

"As do I…" she said, looking a bit insecure.

"Something wrong?" asked the redhead, looking at his co-supervisor with great concern.

"I'm just afraid to mess it up or say something wrong and wrecking it," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Calleigh, I know first dates can be scary, but you have known her for over five years, so you'll be fine," he said in a reassuring tone.

"I suppose you are right, thanks Horatio," she said and gave him a hug.

"You are welcome," he said as he let go of her.

"Oh and one more thing," she said.

"Yes…?" he questioned.

"Are we good?" she asked.

"Considering we just hugged, I'll say we are very good. Just try to keep it at home from now on," he said with a slight chuckle.

"I'll try, well see you tomorrow," she said and walked towards firearms to fix one final thing before going home.

* * *

><p>Calleigh was finishing up with her makeup when her doorbell rang. She took a final look in the mirror, before grabbing her purse and ran downstairs. As she opened her eyes, she gasped.<p>

She was wearing a peach colored dress that went a little below her knees; the straps were minimal so Calleigh couldn't picture her wearing a bra beneath it. Cute, yet sexy.

"You're…you're…"Calleigh was lost on words.

"Yes…?" Natalia asked with a smile.

"Stunning," Calleigh finished, blushing like crazy.

"Why thank you, you're not looking bad yourself," said Natalia with a giggle. Calleigh was wearing a red dress, which went to her knees, it was much tighter than Natalia's, plus it had wide shoulder straps.

"Not too bad," Calleigh looked down.

"Princess, I'm sorry, you look really amazing," Natalia corrected herself, raising Calleigh's chin to kiss her.

"Thank you," said Calleigh, smiling at her, before following Natalia to her car.

* * *

><p>The two ladies ended up having a very pleasant meal without any awkward moments at all. The few silent moments they had they used to gaze into each other's eyes, while the Natalia's hand was resting on top of Calleigh's.<p>

As the dinner slowly went to its end Natalia picked up the tab as the gentle lady she was. She then suggested that they would take a walk along the beach as it was a very hot night, and she didn't feel like going home just yet.

Both women ended up taking off their high heels and carrying them in one hand, while they held each other with the other. They were walking slowly side by side in the sand without talking. Just enjoying being there in each other's presence.

Calleigh leaned her head against Natalia, still walking, whispering, "Would you mind if we sat down for just a little while?"

Natalia didn't respond, she just did as requested, sat down and let Calleigh crawl close, she put some of her blonde hair behind her air, then she asked, "Are you okay, princess?"

"I am yes, just a little tired that's all," Calleigh answered truthfully.

"Just rest, I'm not going anywhere," Natalia whispered, letting her hand gently stroke her.

Calleigh laid down, so that her head ended up resting in Natalia's lap, and as Natalia gently stroked her hair, she ended up falling asleep. Natalia didn't mind it at all, as she figured the blonde could do well with some rest.

* * *

><p>Natalia in the end got pulled into the world beyond by Calleigh's deep breaths. And as the two kept on sleeping, Calleigh rearranged so that her head was resting against Natalia's chest. Natalia was snoring mildly, but the younger blonde didn't seem to mind that.<p>

The two of them didn't wake until after midnight by the sand starting to turn cold, so Natalia was turning that as well. She shivered lightly saying, "Princess, please wake up, I'm starting to get cold."

Calleigh opened her eyes and looked at her sleepily saying, "I do suppose we have to change that then."

She bent over, letting her lips press against Natalia's, kissing her deeply, before parting their lips and letting her tongue dwell inside. Natalia let out a moan, her hands caressing all over the blonde. Calleigh let her lips broke free only to let out a loud moan in delight, letting her body rub against Natalia's slowly.

Natalia parted her legs, so that Calleigh could slide in between, the blonde answered this by letting her knee go up and caress her wet area. It was first then she noticed Natalia was not wearing any underwear.

"No underwear?" she asked under another moan.

"Noooo," Natalia let out, she found it best to be prepared if something like this should happen.

Calleigh looked at her, panting heavily, little droplets of sweat running down her skin, she slowly freed one of her delicious breasts from her dress and started to suck on the already stiff nipple.

"Ohhhh," Natalia let out, her nails scratching on Calleigh's backside, most likely leaving marks under the dress.

"Easy sweetheart, easy," Calleigh whispered, before again sucking on her breast. Letting the knee slip aside and a hand take its place. Two fingers slipping inside her while the thumb worked her clit. First slow and gentle, then hard and fast.

"Ohhh, ohh, ohhh," Natalia screamed out, arching up hard.

Calleigh let go of the breast once more only to whisper, "That's it, come for me."

Her lips again found her nipple, sucking so hard that a fluid Calleigh could only assume to be milk steamed into her mouth. She swallowed it eagerly as Natalia screamed out even louder, tending up, and then starting to shake hard. Contracting around Calleigh's fingers a couple of times, before her body seemed to relax again.

"Are you warmer now?" Calleigh whispered with a slight giggle.  
>"Yes, thank you," Natalia whispered, looking at her, her eyes showing great satisfaction.<p>

"You are welcome, we should probably get home so you can get some more rest," said Calleigh with a sly smile.

"Your bed or mine?" Natalia asked, smiling as well.

"Yours, closer to work, I'll just borrow one of your cute outfits in the morning," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"You in a dress that must be a first," said Natalia with a frown, slowly getting up.

"I'm wearing one now, aren't I," said Calleigh, adjusting it a little.

"I meant at work," said Natalia, brushing some sand of hers.

"I know what you meant," said Calleigh, slowly starting to walk back to the ever busy streets of Miami. Natalia giggled before she slowly ran after her, knowing they most likely wouldn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Even if Calleigh and Natalia went to bed really late, Calleigh still managed to wake up before her alarm bell the next morning. It was set on 5.30 as usual as Calleigh liked being an hour early for work to try to keep ahead, which usually never work as there was always too much to do.

The blonde reached for her phone on the nightstand and turned off the alarm to not wake her sleeping sweetheart. Natalia let out a groan by Calleigh's movement, making the blonde smile at her. She very quietly got out of the bed and to the bathroom to grab a quick shower.

When she was done she wrapped a towel around her hair so the water would drip everywhere she walked. She pecked her head into the bedroom, only to find that Natalia was still sleeping, she set the alarm for about 6.20 so she wouldn't be late, before picking out an outfit from her closet, before leaving a note that she had gone to work and didn't want to wake her. Then she cast one last glimpse of her sleeping beauty before she left.

* * *

><p>Natalia woke up as soon as the alarm went up. She with her eyes still closed reached out for Calleigh, only to find she was not there.<p>

"Princess," she whispered, opening her eyes, only to confirm the fact that the other woman was no longer there. She looked around her room with insecure eyes. Calleigh's red dress was still on the floor where it ended up the night before, so Natalia assumed she would be back for that later. She slowly got up and walked over to her closet, quickly finding which outfit the blonde had chosen.

She sighed, slowly picking a turquoise lingerie set, then a set of light blue jeans and a turquoise top. She put her hair in a ponytail, and then put on matching makeup. She looked in the mirror smiling, pleased with the outcome.

She grabbed her cell on the nightstand only to see the note from Calleigh saying, "_Good morning sweetheart. I hope you slept well, I am sorry that I did not wake you, but you looked so peaceful sleeping and I'm sure you could use a little more rest than me. I am at work as I wanted to be a little ahead of everything as usual. Borrowed some of your clothing. Thank you so much for last night, it was in every way amazing. See you soon at work, don't take too long, I hate being without you. Lots of love Calleigh."_

Natalia smiled knowing that Calleigh didn't need to write all of that, yet in her hurry had made time to do so say a lot. She let out a sigh of happiness, putting the note in her top drawer of her nightstand before heading to work.

* * *

><p>"Calleigh…Calleigh," Horatio said once more, as the blonde seemed to be sleeping over her work papers. The outfit she was wearing was not very typical for her, so he assumed she had gotten it from Natalia's closet to save time going home before work. It consisted of a red top with turquoise and white leaves and a red pants whit a matching belt.<p>

"I'm…sorry, so what can I do for you?" she asked, giving him a tired smile.

"Sleep home, not at work for a start, but that was not what I wished to discuss with you," he said in a serious tone.

"Hmmm, I'm listening," she said, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Well the thing is I have a work related matter to attend to so I need to go out of town for about five days, and while doing so I want you to be in charge," he said, looking at her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this work related thing?" she said, looking at him.

"I'll fill you in when I get back," he said, not wanting to get into it, not wanting her to worry.

"When are you leaving?" asked Calleigh.

"Plane leaves in an hour, just have to fix one last thing then I'm going. Will you be okay here?" he asked, worried as he had found her sleeping over her desk.

"I'll be fine handsome, just go, I'll call if anything," she said, giving him a smile.

"Please do," he said, bending down to gently kiss her cheek, she did the same in return before saying, "Go, I got it under control."

He chuckled and left her part of the lab, in time for Eric to enter and say, "So Natalia isn't enough for you."

"Eric, will you give it a rest, he was going out of town for a few days, it was a friendly gesture, something you will never get. So what can I do for you?" she asked, not too grateful about his comment.

"I've been thinking…" he started with a sigh.

"There has to be a first for everything," she said, rolling her eyes mildly at him.

"Please let me finish, you owe me that much," he said.

"Go on please," she said, making a hand gesture for him to do so.

"Well maybe it is for the better, you and Natalia I mean. Let's face it we didn't make much of a couple at the end. If we were you wouldn't have to…with her…" he stopped.

"I do not appreciate that tone on that even if I can understand. You are however right, it didn't work out well at the end, and for what it is worth, I am sorry about how it ended. I should have waited until we had ended it," she said with a sigh.

He nodded saying, "I accept your apology, and for what it's worth you two did look hot."

"Why thank you," she said with a giggle.

"Hmmm, I better leave, I am sure you have plenty to do now that Horatio is gone," he said.

"I do and thank you for…" she stopped, giving him a grateful smile.

"You are welcome, see you upstairs later," he said, just as Natalia came in, he greeted her with a nod and a smile before heading upstairs.

"What did he want?" Natalia wondered, taking a moment to eye Calleigh in her outfit, making her smile, it did after all suit her.

"Mend things, so did you sleep well?" Calleigh asked.

"I did yes, thank you for last night, I do wish you stayed though," Natalia said, there were traces of sadness in her voice.

"I will next time I promise, good thing I did come early, as I just learned Horatio has to go out of town for some days," she said with a sigh.

"Leaving you in charge I am sure, so I better be careful or I may be on suspension," said Natalia teasingly.

"Cute, now come here and give me some sugar," said Calleigh and patted on her lap.

"As you wish boss," said Natalia and sat down on her lap to give her just that and maybe something more as they finally were alone.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Warning: _**Sex read at own risk. Yes I know it might be a bit over the top, but I liked the idea of it. **_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Calleigh, Calleigh, Calleigh!" the blonde had hardly managed to get to work, before she heard Eric, Ryan, Natalia and Valera yell at her.<p>

"Can ya'll just hold on for one second?" the blonde said with a heavy sigh, she was feeling tired as she had pretty much lived and breathed for work the last three days. Not that it was something new, all things considered she was a workaholic, but with Horatio gone it was ten times more for her to do. It felt like she had to fix every silly little thing, and at this point it felt like it was getting too much. She could hear their voices continuing to nag her, but not the words. The blonde sighed as she slowly removed herself from them, walking towards Horatio's office to get some peace to think. She could however hear them coming after then, but that only ended in her slamming the door in their face.

She sank down behind Horatio's desk with a heavy sigh, knowing she would have to fix their troubles as she was the boss. One at the time.

She could hear a soft knock on the door and knew that it was Natalia, normally she would have called her in, but as she was in a foul mood she yelled, "Not now, I'm busy."

She turned on the laptop to take a look at some mails, before having to show up at an autopsy. Again she sighed letting out a groan suddenly feeling so very tired. In a flash she ran over to let Natalia inside, only to discover she was no longer there. She knew all too well she had that one coming.

* * *

><p>Silent tears were running down Natalia's cheeks. That was the result of Calleigh's rejection moments later. She all too well knew Calleigh knew it was her, yet she had turned her down. That wasn't like her at all.<p>

Now she was along in DNA crying as Valera and Ryan were out for breakfast, they had figured they had time for that, and besides they could discuss the ongoing case over breakfast down at their regular place Eddie's. They had asked if she wanted to join, but she didn't feel like it. Now she however was starting to regret just that, so she picked up her phone and called Valera. She quickly answered saying, "Hey!"

"Hey, are you still at Eddie's?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah course, how fast do you think we eat when we only got here like ten minutes ago," said Valera with a giggle.

"Mind if I join as I kind of changed my mind?" asked Natalia.

"No, no, feel free to, we are at the regular table," said Valera.

"Cool, I'll be there in a little over five," said Natalia.

"Do you want us to order something for you in the mean time?" asked Valera.

"Yeah some juice, tea and a fruit salad with toast on the side," Natalia answered, before hanging up. She on her way out looked towards Horatio's office wondering if she should tell Calleigh she was going out, but decided on no. She cast a hurt look in that direction before leaving, figuring she did not deserve that.

* * *

><p>It was about forty minutes later that Calleigh went in search of her sweetheart; she could however not find her, Ryan or Valera anywhere. Instead she found Eric looking as confused as she did.<p>

He looked up at his ex and now his boss asking, "You haven't seen Natalia or Valera have you?"

"Not for the last forty minutes no," said Calleigh thoughtfully, suddenly starting to regret her rejection towards her girl.

"I don't get where they could be," said Eric, before adding, "I guess I could work on one of my other case files in the meantime."

With a shrug he went in the direction of the AV lab, Calleigh knew he was in many ways using it as his office as he didn't have one on his own. She knew Horatio didn't mind and neither did she.

She looked at the empty DNA lab, also the office of Natalia and Valera during the day and sometimes during overtime as well. She could see some personal effects there from them, the nightshift and the swing shift.

'Where are you?' she thought when it all became very clear to her, "Eddie's."

The blonde headed out as soon as she could, hoping that all three was still there.

* * *

><p>She was in luck as she found them by their regular table. She slowly approached, before asking, "Mind if I join in?"<p>

"We were just leaving," Natalia said in a cold tone.

"Please hear me out first," she said, looking at the three of them with pleading eyes. They nodded and Calleigh continued, "I shouldn't have shown you the door like that, or any of you for that matter. It's just that the last three days you have been all over me for all kinds of things, and some are sorry to say really stupid and you should have been able to solve them on your own. I know I am the acting boss, but still think about it, would you go to Horatio with some of the things you have come to me about, I seriously doubt it. Please do bring things up with me, but let them be important if you get what I mean. Now sweetheart will you please come back to the lab with me, there is an important matter I would like to discuss with you."

"Well all right, but only as it is important, and your apology is accepted princess, and you do have a valid point," said Natalia, while the other two nodded to confirm this.

"So shall we?" Calleigh said and got up.

"We shall," said Natalia and followed her example before they left the two others.

"Yeah likely she wanted to discuss anything, she just wanted to get down her pants I'm sure," said Ryan and rolled his eyes.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, they are after all in a relationship," said Valera with a giggle.

"I suppose, we should probably get back as well," said Ryan getting up.

"Probably," said Valera with a giggle, following him, but that was most likely to not get on Calleigh's bad side rather than anything else.

* * *

><p>"So what was it you wanted to discuss?" asked Natalia as soon as they entered Calleigh's office.<p>

"The fact that I don't think it is acceptable that you, Valera and Ryan is spending an hour of my time at Eddie's. What you do on your time is your thing, but as long as you are on the clock you work," said Calleigh in a serious tone.

"Don't be like that and we were discussing a case, and I hardly have had any me or we time the last couple of days, you work around the clock and when I don't I sleep," said Natalia, suddenly she was looking really sad.

"So what do you want me to do then stop the crimes of Miami and tell the criminals to take a break so we can have more us time?" said Calleigh, rolling her eyes, knowing Natalia was right.

"No, all I am saying is that it wouldn't hurt if you make some us time in between, although less crime would be a plus," said Natalia with a half-smile.

"You already knew before we got involved that I'm practically married to my work," said Calleigh.

"True," said Natalia that was starting to get a bit feed up with Calleigh's words. Instead of waiting for her next sentence she pressed her lips against Calleigh's hardly and pushed her towards the desk. She quickly cleared it before pushing Calleigh down on it and got on top. Still kissing her heavily she got rid of her red blouse and bra. She stopped for a moment, looking at the panting blonde beneath her.

Calleigh looked back, her eyes begging for more, she wanted Natalia bad. Hard and fast. She was in need of release and she knew it. She needed it to get rid of some of the tension she had had lately.

Natalia gently stroke her cheek whispering, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Calleigh panted, shivering lightly with lust.

Natalia slowly pushed down Calleigh's pants, she bent down to give her some kisses as her hand went to push down her underwear, only to discover there was nothing there besides her clean shaven, wet sex.

"Since when did you stop wearing underwear at work?" Natalia asked with a frown.

"Uhm to be honest I haven't had time to do laundry and I had nothing left," Calleigh admitted, which was actually true.

"Hmmm," said Natalia as she released the gun in Calleigh's holster without her noticing. She gently let her lips lock around Calleigh's firm nipple. She carefully dragged it, making the blonde scream out. Natalia used her hand to put over her mouth so they wouldn't be heard that easily, feeling Calleigh's warm breath against it.

Calleigh's hips were going against Natalia, meaning she was more than ready to be introduced to her fingers. Instead Natalia slowly lead the barrel of the gun to her entrance. Calleigh that expected Natalia's fingers gasped in surprise, feeling the cold steel that was about to go inside her. Natalia tightened the grip around the grip, slowly driving it into her girlfriend's bullet hole.

As soon as it had gotten as far as it could possibly go, Natalia let it rest there, waiting for Calleigh's reaction.

Calleigh was gasping, panting hard, trying to get used to the feeling of having it there. Her hands were holding on to Natalia, her eyes slightly closed. She wasn't exactly feeling pain, yet there was not pleasant either. She couldn't decide between the two.

"Princess, are you okay, do you want me to retract?" Natalia said, looking at her with worried eyes.

"No…no, please continue," said Calleigh, taking in a deep breath of air, gathering herself.

"Ready?" Natalia asked to be sure.

"Yes, so very ready," Calleigh confirmed.

"Good," said Natalia, slowly starting to drive it in and out of Calleigh. The blonde was working with her every step of the way, leading Natalia's lips to her own, then her collarbone.

She was shivering more and more until she could feel herself tightened around the barrel over and over, her eyes rolling back in pleasure, before she went quiet.

Natalia retracted the gun and licked it clean, before laying it next to Calleigh saying, "You're way to tense."

"Mmm, thank you, I needed that," said Calleigh with a sigh of deep satisfaction.

"No really, well I have to get back to work, or I am sure my boss will punish me gravely for not doing so," said Natalia.

"Mhm, I'll even put you in iron," said Calleigh lazily.

Natalia frowned a little by this comment as she slowly got up from the desk and left the office. Calleigh let out a groan of dismay as she got up, seeing all her case files in a mess on the floor, it would take forever to sort out.

"Oh well," she thought and started on the task, looking at the newly used gun on the desk and giggled. She had just found that it could be used for a new kind of thrill, one she never dared to try, of course she knew it had to be cleaned immediate, because if it was one thing Calleigh hated it was a dirty gun. She figured the case files could wait for ten minutes as she went to ballistic to clean her beloved gun.

* * *

><p>As soon as Natalia came back to DNA, Valera asked, "So did you get in much trouble."<p>

"I did, luckily for me I'm good at getting out of them as well," said Natalia with a smile.

"So are we in for a lot?" Valera wanted to know.

"No, she won't come after anyone or have a fit for a while, I made sure of that," Natalia answered with a smile. If nothing else Calleigh wouldn't be tense for the next two days and that would be a clear improvement for anyone. Natalia was only glad she was the one that could make her cool down, or was that heat up. She wasn't sure, nor did she care. In the end it didn't matter as long as she was happy and satisfied. Natalia knew she most likely would return the favor later. Until then she did the most logical thing, focused on her work.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Authors Note: I had the most fun writing this chapter :o)_**

**_Warning: Sex Read at own risk._**

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon that a tired Horatio walked into the lab. To a change it seemed quieter than it used to. He could spot Ryan and Eric in the DNA lab and frowned a bit. Across the hall was Natalia and Valera working what seemed like some sex tapes in the AV lab. He saw Walter working on something in trace.<p>

"Odd," he thought, thinking that no one was where they were supposed to be.

His eyes searched around the lab once more as he was trying to spot his co-supervisor, but she seemed nowhere to be found. That only meant she most likely was in his office or hers or possibly out on a scene.

He slowly walked towards the break room to get a cup of coffee. Once inside he however gasped in surprise as it was not as he left it at all. On the counter it was now a brand new coffee machine, if he remembered right the one Calleigh had always wished for. The otherwise white fridge had been exchanged into a pink one with hearts. Horatio wrinkled his nose as he opened it; at least the content was it should. On the wall where the regular two wending machines were, one with soda and beverages and one with chocolate and chips, it had now come one with fresh fruit and veggies and one with ice cream.

The redhead shook his head thinking that he had been gone for only five days and now the whole lab had changed. Not that the changes was bad, he put money on the new machine and got a bag of carrots. He opened it only to get one out to eat, but as he slowly opened the closet to get a mug he saw that the insides had changed as well, he quickly opened all four doors. The first had pictures of cars and basketball players, the second guns, the third makeup and fashion, and the last a mix of drinks, club logo's, poker cards, chips and the periodic table.

Horatio thought about it for a second and concluded that Eric and Walter were sharing the first closet, the second belonged to Calleigh, the third was Natalia's and the last belonged to Ryan and Valera. Calleigh, Ryan and Valera's were the neatest closets. Inside were mugs, food, magazines and other things belonging to each of the team members.

Then something occurred to him, everyone was assigned a closet in the kitchen but him. He suddenly felt very left out. Slowly he filled a mug with coffee and started to walk towards his office.

Inside he found Calleigh bent over some case files and said, "I don't get a closet?"

"Sorry what? And welcome back handsome, how was your trip?" she asked, giving him a smile.

"You rearranged the kitchen without asking me and I don't even get a closet," he said a little offended.

"I'm sorry Horatio; I just thought you rarely even eat here, mostly here in your office, which is why I updated a tiny fridge and a closet for your things next to your desk. That was you can eat and work without leaving or you can share mine," the blonde said, nodding to the side of his desk where it sure enough was a little closet and a fridge.

"And authorization for the changes?" he asked.

"I didn't think I needed that, I paid most of it myself, you really hate it, don't you," she said sadly.

"No, no, I really don't mind, I liked the two new machines. The only thing I am a little against is that pink fridge, whose idea was that?" he asked.

"Well the old was well-used so we figured that we needed a new so we voted on how it should be, but we couldn't agree. And since well I haven't been attentive to Natalia lately I thought it was fear that it ended up pink, even if I'm not too crazy about that color myself. I asked the other and they agreed, which is why it is pink," she explained.

"Hmmm and here I thought we decided on not mixing work and personal," he said.

"True and we really haven't," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You seem to have been thinking about everything and everyone, and yourself considering the coffee machine," he said with a chuckle.

"Well you know I need my coffee," she said with a smile.

"Hmmm and as to answer your earlier question the trip went fine, he's behind bars for life now," said Horatio.

"Good, well I better go back down to my office, I need to finish something there," she said, slowly getting up.

"I see, what do you say to you and Miss Boa Vista talking the day off tomorrow?" he asked her.

"What for?" she asked with a frown.

"For working so hard, so you can have some time to yourselves, we can manage here," he said and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much, she'll be thrilled when I tell her," said Calleigh.

"I can imagine that she will, one more thing," he said.

"Yes…?" she wondered.

"How come I saw Eric and Ryan in DNA and Natalia and Valera in AV?" he asked.

"Well I thought it would be a nice change to have them switch places for a day to learn something new, and it looks like it is working. Well see you later handsome and thank you again," she said and left.

Horatio just shook his head. All things considered at least her head was in the right places and her changes were only for the good. He opened his fridge only to find it filled with the kind of food and beverages that suited him the best. He chuckled, she had really thought about everything.

* * *

><p>Calleigh found Natalia by her kitchen closet a moment later; she was browsing through it before closing it and groaning in dismay. Calleigh smiled as she asked, "What's wrong?"<p>

"All out of my favorite energy bars, and I'm hungry," she said.

"Hmmm," Calleigh went over to her one locker, going through it before giving Natalia a bar saying, "There you go."

"Life saver as I'm gonna be here all night," said Natalia with a tired sigh.

"Well it's a good thing you will have tomorrow off then," said Calleigh and nuzzled her cheek.

"Really, what's the occasion," said Natalia.

"Horatio is giving us one day off for working so hard, so what do you feel like doing?" asked Calleigh.

"Sleeping, but I really have to get back, my place after work or yours?" asked Natalia.

"Yours, shall we meet by the exit at ten?" Calleigh asked.

"Uh-huh," said Natalia, giving Calleigh a deep kiss, before walking towards DNA, wiggling her but a little extra to Calleigh's pleasure.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe they got the day off and not me," Eric groaned to Valera the next day.<p>

"Well they had both worked around the clock the last week, whereas we have slept every once and again. Natalia was completely exhausted, she could hardly keep her eyes open when they left last night," said Valera.

"Was it really that bad?" they heard Ryan ask from the doorway.

"It was, so hopefully she'll get some sleep now," said Valera.

"I still wish I had the day off," said Eric.

Just then Horatio's velvet rumble broke through saying, "You'll have to earn it first, now may I suggest you work instead of complaining."

Eric sighed not daring to go against his boss; he walked to the AV lab tail between his legs.

"So how are you this morning Miss Valera, you looked a little tired last night?" Horatio asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, it's just been a lot the last week," she answered truthfully.

"I can imagine it must have been, why don't you and Mister Wolfe take a long lunch later," said Horatio.

"There is really no need," said Valera modest.

"It's an order," said Horatio.

"I really appreciate it," she said and smiled at him.

"As do I, but what about Eric?" asked Ryan, looking at the redhead.

"It won't do him any harm working a little extra, but I have to get back to that crime scene so I will see you later, keep up the good work," he said and smiled at them.

"Will do," both said at the same time, making him chuckle as he worked towards the exit.

From AV Eric was watching in dismay, everyone was getting time off but him, did Horatio really dislike his work that much, or had he did something to piss him off. He just didn't get it. He sighed playing the tape he was working on again trying to isolate a car engine to hear a scream.

* * *

><p>In a bed in the Boa Vista residence Calleigh and Natalia were sleeping peacefully holding each other closely. Neither caring much to wake up anytime soon. In her deep sleep, Natalia let out a whimper and snuggled closer to Calleigh, creeping under her T-shirt to pat on her breast. The blonde gently stroked her gently, holding her a little closer, making some little sleeping sounds adjusting a little before going quiet again. As did Natalia continuing to suck on Calleigh's soft nipple.<p>

* * *

><p>From the corner of his eye the redhead could see Natalia and Ryan leaving, and as he suspected Eric came barging into his office not a minute later.<p>

"Why did you give everyone time off, but not me, did I do anything to offend you," Eric snapped at him.

"No, not at all," said Horatio calmly, looking at the raging man in front of him.

"Then why?" Eric demanded to know.

"Because I thought we needed some time for ourselves," said Horatio still calm.

"Sorry what?" asked Eric, looking at him with very confused eyes.

"I never seem to get you to myself which is why I needed everyone to leave," said the redhead as he slowly got up. While Eric still looked at him with confused eyes, and his mouth wide open. What was he saying?

Horatio didn't waste any more time, then again he had always been a man of action. He pressed his lips against Eric's hard, and forced his way into his mouth. Eric taken by surprise by this action tried to back away, but couldn't as Horatio made sure to hold him still. The older man's hand went down to cup between his legs, feeling that as he suspected the younger man was rock hard.

Eric gasped as he finally managed to back away saying, "What are you doing?"

"Something I have been wanting to do for a long time, and by the looks of it so have you," said Horatio, looking at him.

"Don't be absurd," said Eric, trying to reach the door to get away from his boss. Only Horatio was faster making sure he couldn't leave by pressing him against the wall, kissing his neck roughly. His hands pushing down Eric's pants, only to feel Eric's member. Squeesing it.

"Please stop," said Eric under a growl, feeling that even if he didn't want to, he was getting more aroused. Horatio pushed down the other man's boxer, and let his hand smile around his cock, dragging it, making it even bigger.

Eric let another growl escape his lips, feeling that Horatio was pressing against him growing big as well. His hand reaching back to release the redhead's hardness, feeling it, it was bigger than he would have thought.

"Do you want me to take you?" Horatio whispered hoarsely into his ear.

"Yeeees," Eric said.

Horatio managed to get a condom out of his pocked and rolled it on, before driving into Erick with full force. As he got in deeper, he continued to drag him. Both men growling, panting heavily. Horatio was the first to cum, his body tensing with release, feeling how he was emptying himself. Then Eric did the same, white fluid spraying from him and onto Horatio's floor as he trembled lightly. The redhead retracted and threw the used condom in the waste basket before saying, "You better not tell anyone about this, now get back to work."

"Of course H," he said, still trying to grasp what had just happened.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of days later that Horatio gathered everyone and said, "I think it is time that we have a test."<p>

"Test…?" Valera questioned.

"As I got it Calleigh had you all change labs while I was gone I want to see what you have learned," said Horatio.

"What about you and Calleigh then?" asked Eric, not too happy about that idea. He looked over at Horatio with wondering eyes, they had had more encounters in the last two days, but they hadn't really talked about it.

"Calleigh will be taking a test that has to do with cars, her objects are in the garage as for me I have to be tested in firearms her orders," he said.

"Well you shoot them, but what do you really know?" asked Calleigh with a smile.

"I don't want a test, do I have to," Natalia complained, she never liked tests she didn't know about.

"Yes we all do, there is always room for improvement," said Horatio in a serious tone.

"And who will grade them?" Eric asked.

"We both will grade your fours and then each other's, now here are your sheets, you got three hours," said Horatio.

"Yes Horatio," they all said in a very obedient way, taking their papers and leaving.

"I can't believe this, I finally thought I was done with school," Natalia complained to Valera on AV.

"Don't worry you'll do fine," said Valera in a comforting tone.

"Here handsome," said Calleigh, giving Horatio his sheet.

"Thanks and yours sweetheart," he said giving her hers.

"Thanks, best of luck see you in three hours," she said, walking towards the garage hearing him growl, "You cannot be serious."

"Oh but that I am," she said with a giggle continuing on her way thinking it would be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Calleigh closed the hood of the third card and dried her hands on the blue overall she was wearing to not get dirty, while examining ever end of the car. She put the tools back in the toolbox and filled out the last question which was about leadership. Most of the test were about cars and evidence surrounding them, but the last part had revolved around being a leader. She looked it over once more before deciding that she was done. She smiled pleased as she folded the paper together.

'Too easy,' she thought as she pulled off the overall and put it back in its place. As she still had some time to spare before handing in the test she decided to chill out in the break room.

* * *

><p>In the AV lab Natalia were chewing on her pencil, trying to fill out the questions ahead of her after listening to a taping. With puzzled face she noted something down hoping she was right. The brunette looked over at Valera that was writing down eagerly while humming on a tune.<p>

Natalia smiled and shook her head, going on to the last and final question. As she filled it in she could see Calleigh walking towards the break room, smiling with satisfactory.

'Is there anything you can't do?' Natalia thought with a sigh.

Valera looked over her answers once more before looking over at Natalia asking, "Are you done?"

"Yeah right about now," said Natalia adding a final dot.

"Good, that means we can grab something to eat before handing them in, I'm absolutely starving," said Valera, even her tummy was making noise now, making Valera giggle.

"Well after you then?" said Natalia making a hand gesture. Valera smiled at her slowly getting up and walking towards the break room. Natalia quickly followed.

* * *

><p>In DNA Ryan and Eric were finishing up as well. For Ryan it was really now problem at all, for Eric on the other hand the test had been harder. He sighed filling in the last question. By the looks of it Ryan had wrote a lot more, but that didn't come as a surprise.<p>

He folded the paper along with Ryan, before they both walked towards the break room.

* * *

><p>Horatio groaned, looking at the time, ten minutes left and he still wasn't done with the test at hand. He had managed the first part with no major trouble, the second as well; it was the third that was pain.<p>

'Get yourself together, you can do this,' he thought. He was after all head of the crime lab. Without thinking he filled out the remaining questions, before walking back upstairs to hand it over to Calleigh, knowing it most likely would be a lot of wrongs, but at least he had tried.

* * *

><p>Calleigh could see the redhead walking towards them, he did not look too happy. Calleigh giggled, nuzzling Natalia's cheek whispering, "I don't think he did all too well."<p>

"Him and me both," said Natalia with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sure it's not all that bad," said Calleigh in a very soft tone.

"Easy for you, you never do wrongs," said Natalia, looking down.

"Even I'm not perfect," she said, before turning to Horatio saying, "There you are, I thought that you got lost on your way."

"Of course not, shall we get this over with?" he said, handing her his test.

She nodded and gave hers to him, and then she said, "If ya'll will give me your papers and we'll make sure to have it corrected by the end of your workday."

Everyone handed in the papers, Natalia and Eric looking the least happy about it, after Horatio that was. Calleigh smiled warmly at them saying, "Now remember no matter result you are all great CSI's and nothing will change that. Handsome are you coming, we have some correcting to do."

"After you sweetheart," he said, making Eric cast an annoyed glared at after them. Natalia were the only one noticed, making her smile just a little as she and Valera went into a discussion over a TV show they both have seen the night before.

* * *

><p>"Horatio, really?" said Calleigh as she looked up from his test sheet. It was really worse than what she would have thought.<p>

"I'm sorry, that last part, I should read up on that," he excused himself.

"That you should, how did I do?" she asked, looking at him with curious eyes.

"You managed to pass with exelence," he said and smiled at her.

"I did, that's wonderful, should we do the boys or the girls first?" she asked him, a great big smile spreading over her face.

"I say we do the girls," he said with a chuckle.

"Hmm okay, Valera, she's… really good," said Calleigh starting to read through her answers, Horatio, which was reading over her shoulder, nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe she got all right," said Horatio as they slowly finished up on her sheet.

"I'm actually not that surprised, she is a very smart woman," said Calleigh.

"Unlike your Natalia, look at answer number twenty," said Horatio.

"Awwwe poor Nat," said Calleigh with a giggle, she ended up giving her a 65% score.

"Well she could always sleep herself to better grades," said Horatio with a chuckle.

"Funny, let's have a look at Eric, this is horrible," said Calleigh shocked.

"I agree, but he still have some great answers," said Horatio, trying to defend his lover's honor.

"Yes, but still he suck," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

"Don't I know it," said Horatio thoughtfully.

Calleigh frowned as she gave her ex a 55% score with Horatio's approval, then it was Ryan that like Valera got a 100% score. As Calleigh put the papers in a pile she said, "What can we learn from this?"

"That they should switch labs more often to learn more," said Horatio, smiling at her.

"I agree, so my suggestion is this, once a week for about a month they will switch labs twice a week," said Calleigh.

"Why just one month?" Horatio wanted to know.

"Just to test to see if it works, if it does we should continue," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

He nodded before saying, "So should we give the results to them?"

"We should," she said, getting up and taking the papers, slowly walking out of their office to gather their team members.

* * *

><p>Not long after they were again gathered in the break room and Calleigh said, "We corrected these together so if you should be upset be that at both of us. Now let's start at the top, I, Valera and Ryan got a 100%, congratulations on your answers they were really great. Horatio, amazingly enough got a 75%, you should know better, Natalia you got 65%, I'll teach you more later on and Eric is down at 55%, which really is not good at all. As we both want you to learn and widen your horizon we have decided that you should switch labs every Monday and Thursday the following month."<p>

"Sorry what?" Eric asked, not feeling too comfortable with that.

"You heard me Diver guy, you seriously should take a lecture from Valera," said Calleigh in a serious tone.

"H…?" he said, looking at the redhead for help.

"I support her on that," said Horatio, not giving him any favors.

"So what you are saying is we're gonna have fun in the AV lab twice a week," said Valera excitedly.

"That is what we are saying yes," said Calleigh.

"Great, isn't that cool Natalia?" she asked the woman next to her.

"Fantastic," said Natalia, not to enthuse.

"Well I think it is," said Valera happily.

"As do I, blood here I come," said Ryan.

"Dude that sounds so wrong," said Eric, shaking his head.

"It truly does, so I take it we are done for the day, so we'll see you all in the morning," said Calleigh, starting to walk towards the exit. Natalia quickly caught up, slapping her ass saying, "So when are you going to lecture me?"

"Hmmm I can start tomorrow, but first I was thinking about a lecture in the bedroom," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I can go for that professor," Natalia joked, pushing the elevator button.

"I have no doubt about that, your place and you are cooking," said Calleigh as the elevator doors opened and they got in.

"Really you are going to go through with this?" Eric asked Horatio.

"I am yes," Horatio answered.

"Any chance I can sleep with you to get out of it?" he tried.

"No, I do not mix business with pleasure, but I really have to go, I have dinner with Julia," said Horatio.

"And I…?" Eric questioned.

"Are coming over later for dessert," said Horatio with a smile, giving Eric a light peck on the cheek, before heading towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

It was a little over a month later that Calleigh found herself head down in the toilet puking. She had been ill for days, her face had gotten paler and she couldn't seem to keep anything down. It was just not only the throwing up that bothered her, but her period was late so she was starting to fear the worst.

She knew this could easily be solved by a test or a doctor's visit, but both scared the crap out of her if she actually were in fact pregnant. She of course know Natalia wouldn't mind becoming a mother as the topic had been up for discussion. She however was also satisfied with just them so it wasn't a big tragedy if they didn't have them.

For Calleigh on the other hand….

"Princess are you in there?" Natalia asked, knocking on the stall door.

"I'm…I'll be out in a sec," said Calleigh flushing before going out.

"Are you okay?" asked the brunette, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Stomach flu or something," Calleigh answered with a sigh.

Natalia thought for a second saying, "Well at least you are not pregnant."

"How so?" asked Calleigh with a frown.

"Well because when we first…you told me that you and Eric hadn't been doing it for a while, so that exclude the possibility unless you were lying or you have been with him after," said Natalia.

"No and of course I haven't. You're right," said Calleigh with a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to hear that and I know I am, you can of course check to be sure, but I don't think it is much of a point," said Natalia, gently pecking her cheek.

"I will even if I know you are right, what about you then, any random events before we...?" Calleigh asked, wiggling her brows playfully.

"Sadly no, dry spell for years. I hoped that Jesse and I, but…" she stopped with a very heavy sigh.

"You must have been so randy in the bathroom then, and I am sorry about…" said Calleigh, nuzzling her cheek very lovingly.

"It's okay, it was not your fault and I was, thought you got that Miss-I-have-phone-sex-with-someone-else-while-my-boyfriend-is out," said Natalia with a giggle.

"I hadn't had to nor been because you teased me so, besides that relationship was nearing it's end," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

"I however have to admit he's not that bad in bed," said Natalia.

"You and him when…?" Calleigh asked rather shocked.

"Right after I started we had a fling, it led to me thinking I was pregnant, luckily I was only late," she said, thinking back to that incident.

"You mean you wouldn't have kept it if you were?" Calleigh questioned.

"I doubt it considering it was a fling, it wasn't serious, I mean it was fun but a baby it is a big commitment, something I was not ready for at the time," said Natalia truthfully.

"You mean that you are now, you really want that?" Calleigh asked, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Yes. I know I want to spend my rest of my life with you, but I at the same time know you are not ready for that, maybe you never will be, so I don't think that will be wise," said Natalia, looking at her girlfriend.

"I appreciate that you understand how I feel, yet to stand in the way of what you want will not be right either, so what do we do?" Calleigh asked.

"I really don't know," said Natalia, looking away, thinking.

"We'll figure it out together, but we should get back before anyone get the wrong idea," said Calleigh with a slight giggle.

"Mhm," said Natalia as she slowly walked towards the door. Calleigh remained washing her hands before she as well left, trying to figure out what to do about the situation.

* * *

><p>In Horatio's office a furious Eric was pacing back and forth. Horatio looked halfway up from his papers saying, "Will you please stop that, you are stressing me out."<p>

"Coming from you, over the last month you have been toying with me. You are hot and cold and you only seem to want to fool around and nothing more," said Eric, stopping to only look at the older man with hurt eyes.

"Eric, will you calm down, you know I care deeply for you, I never meant for you to think I was toying with you. If I in any way gave you that impression I do apologize," said the redhead calmly.

"You care deeply for me, you care deeply for me, that's all," Eric almost shouted at him.

"Eric, please calm yourself," Horatio said in a firm tone.

"You know what, forget it, I regret letting it go this far," said Eric, storming out of his office.

"Oh Eric," Horatio said with a heavy sigh, looking after the young man.

* * *

><p>"Wow, was he crying?" Ryan asked Valera, as he saw him storming past DNA on the way to the elevator.<p>

"Looked like it," said Valera as shocked as she was.

"He must have come down really hard on him, any idea why?" asked Ryan, he had only see Eric teary eyed as funerals before.

"Any idea why?" they heard Calleigh's curious voice from the door. As she entered the lab, Natalia were approaching as well.

"Well Eric came running out of Horatio's office in tears, and we was wondering why," said Ryan.

"Well isn't that obvious?" Natalia said, leaning her head on Calleigh shoulder.

"Sorry what?" asked Ryan, still puzzled.

"They have been shagging for over a month, Eric confronted Horatio with this saying he wanted something serious, but as Horatio couldn't really tell him what he needed to hear Eric stormed out of there telling him he had it. Trouble is that Eric really loves Horatio and I think that goes both ways," Natalia quickly summed up.

"For how long have you known this?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"About a month, since we had that test, the signs are there but subtle," said Natalia.

"You cannot be serious that's just…"Ryan shivered in disgust.

"And there you have the reason as to why they are keeping it hidden," said Natalia.

"I think it's…nice," said Valera, trying to adjust to the thought.

"As do I, but really sweetheart, we should get going," said Natalia, making a subtle sign to her lover.

"Hmmm," said Calleigh with a sigh, walking after her.

"So everyone is shagging now," said Ryan with a sigh.

"All, but us, but we decided to wait," said Valera, nuzzling his cheek.

"Why am I starting to regret that," he said with a grumble, starting to walk towards the break room while she looked after him smiling. He didn't yet know that she planned to go all the way the same night.

* * *

><p>It was very early the next morning that Horatio knocked on the wall of the AV lab also known as Eric's office. The other man only just glanced at him.<p>

"May I come in?" Horatio asked.

"Your lab, do as you want," said Eric, looking away.

"Eric, listen, what I said yesterday may have come out a bit wrong…It's just that I've never have been really good at talking about my emotions. This is also very new for me. The thing is that… I love you and I want us to be in a relationship if you still want to," said Horatio.

"I do, I really do and I love you too," Eric said, smiling at him, knowing it would take a lot for the redhead to say that.

Horatio was about to answer when they heard the voices of their team members go, "Awwwwe."

Horatio turned flushing red saying, "Don't you have anything better to do, I would be sure there was tons of work that had to be done."

Calleigh giggled, dragging her Natalia towards DNA. Valera did the same with Ryan that to Horatio seemed a bit more cheerful than he used to just this day. Horatio again turned to Eric and said, "How about you come to dinner at my place tonight?"

"I'd love to, shall we say six," said Eric, still smiling.

"That sounds fine to me," he said, before walking towards his office feeling slightly embarrassed. He wished it would have been a secret, but he figured that that was now out of the question.

"Oh well," he thought with a sigh, knowing it would have come out some day either way, so it was better to get it over with. After all his feelings would not change, that much he knew as the redhead was not the one to fall in love easily.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author Note: **_This is more like an epilogue of the story, I do hope you like it :o)_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Natalia were looking over at Calleigh, she was sitting in the AV lab talking to Eric. In her arms a little baby girl were resting peacefully, her hair was in a brown shade much like Natalia's, but her eyes were emerald green like Calleigh's, at least when they were open that was. They had found a donor that was a match to them both, so the baby would wear a striking resemblance if they were lucky.<p>

They had been, Natalia had been the carrier. Natalia smiled looking over at the two, some years back they might have been the perfect couple, but that seemed like ancient history, now they were just great friends. Eric had just come back to the lab after a honeymoon with Horatio.

Calleigh had as usual been in charge while they were away. It was odd seeing Calleigh like that, with a tiny baby in her arms, but Natalia was like the rest of the lab starting to get used to the idea. Just then their young one started to scream out, making Calleigh look from Eric and out in the hallways, her eyes meeting Natalia's as she mimed, "I think someone is hungry."

Natalia smiled as she walked closer, in the far distance hearing Valera and Ryan argue over something as simple as whose responsibility it was to buy milk and bread. Natalia shook her head thinking that they never managed to agree on anything after they moved in together, but still they were a very good couple.

As she took little Lucia from Calleigh, her eyes went to the blonde's growing belly, it had become slightly bigger the last few weeks and soon it would really show. Not that Natalia minded all too much, they'll soon have their two point five children as she always wanted.

She bent down kissing Calleigh lightly making Eric shake his head; soon he would be complaining about Natalia feeding the baby in the lab. He however always seemed to eye her big breasts while she did so.

"I'll take her with to the new scene when you are done feeding," said Calleigh with a smile.

Natalia nodded, thinking that some things never changed. She was just glad the baby was too young to understand what a scene really was.

From the door a certain redhead was watching the three pondering about if he and Eric should have a little one as well. He quickly shook it off figuring Kyle was more than enough for them both to handle.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
